


Photography - Kiyoko/Yachi

by mean_whale



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Photography, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: When Yachi had asked Kiyoko to model for her, she hadn't expected to get more than a nice photo to enter a competition.





	Photography - Kiyoko/Yachi

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from me because damn it's about time I wrote lesbians!
> 
> Also this is vaguely a college AU

“How do you want me?” Kiyoko asked, and Yachi nearly choked on her heart as it leapt up her throat.

“Uh,” she stuttered.

Kiyoko was wearing a flowy blue silk shirt that draped seductively over her chest, and Yachi was regretting her choice of using that shirt for the photo. She should have realised how good it would look on such a gorgeous girl.

“Just use me any way you want,” Kiyoko said.

It was too much! Yachi was too weak for such words. She knew they were innocent, Kiyoko was modelling for her after all, but she could not stop the part of her brain that chose to take the words out of context and think about sliding her hands over Kiyoko's breasts and kissing her perfect lips. Her cheeks were burning hot and she knew she looked like a mess.

She cleared her throat.

“I was thinking,” she said, voice wavering, no matter how much she tried to keep it even. “I had planned a set-up here.”

She showed Kiyoko to the spot where she had lain down a floral cloth.

“Are you going for a head shot?” Kiyoko asked.

Yachi nodded and explained her idea for the photo she wanted to enter for a competition. She managed with little stuttering and internally sighed in relief. She only needed to focus on being the photographer and things would turn out fine. Kiyoko lay down over the cloth and Yachi busied herself with checking her equipment before she found the courage to focus on Kiyoko. She helped Kiyoko adjust her hair.

“Should I take my glasses off?” Kiyoko asked.

Yachi looked down at her and thought.

“I don't know,” she said slowly. “Let's try a few with them first?”

Kiyoko smiled in agreement, and Yachi picked up her camera. Her hands were shaking, and she tried to calm it by breathing deeply. She turned back to Kiyoko and settled over her, standing on either side of Kiyoko's hips to get the right angle. She snapped a couple of photos, then moved over to her laptop to take a look at them. Kiyoko looked stunning, but her glasses cast an awkward shadow over her face.

“I guess we should lose the glasses,” she said and turned to Kiyoko, who was still lying on her spot.

“Alright,” Kiyoko responded. “Will you take them off for me?”

Yachi hurried to her and carefully removed her glasses. She placed them on the table next to her laptop, then returned to Kiyoko. After a few more adjustments they were ready, and Yachi found herself completely immersed in her job. She was glad Kiyoko had agreed to model for her even more now that she saw how photogenic she was. It didn't take long before she was convinced that she had the perfect shot and returned to her laptop to take a quick look.

“You got what you needed?” Kiyoko asked.

“Yes, it looks like I did,” Yachi said, still focused on her computer.

“But did you get what you wanted?” Kiyoko then asked.

Yachi froze. She tried to quickly figure out what Kiyoko meant, but her thoughts were stalling. She felt like she had missed something critical to making her understand what Kiyoko was saying.

“Tell me if I'm mistaken,” Kiyoko said.

Before Yachi could ask, Kiyoko rolled to her side and lifted the hem of her skirt, revealing the edge of a thigh-high and the clip of a garter. Yachi was staring unabashedly, her brain frozen to take in the sight of Kiyoko's perfect body being suddenly revealed to her. When she managed to rip her eyes off the leg on offer and look at Kiyoko's face, she noticed that while Kiyoko was watching her, she was squinting slightly. Kiyoko must have had trouble gouging her reaction due to her poor eyesight, and Yachi figured that she should do something, anything to let her know that she wasn't wrong. She opened her mouth but couldn't find words, so she ended up taking a few steps towards Kiyoko. She looked at the way Kiyoko's skirt was bunched on her hip, how the blouse revealed the perfect forms of her breasts.

“Maybe,” Yachi said, throat suddenly dry, “we should take a picture together.”

Kiyoko lifted her eyebrow. Yachi felt ridiculous, what was she saying! But it was too late to take it back, so she might as well commit to it. So, she strode over to Kiyoko and settled down on the floor next to her. Kiyoko was no longer squinting, her eyes big and gorgeous as they looked at Yachi, who felt like her heart might leap out of her chest. She shifted closer and tried to smile, but her lips wouldn't listen to the command. She reached out to gently stroke Kiyoko's cheek and noticed how her hand was shaking. She wished that she could hide her nerves, but she was laid bare in front of her long-time crush.

Kiyoko didn't seem phased by it. She smiled and leaned closer, and Yachi was glad she wasn't panicking so she realised what was coming and didn't try to shift away. Kiyoko's lips were soft and questioning.

They were all Yachi could have ever hoped for and more. She noticed her own lips trembling with nerves but didn't know how to stop it. Kiyoko started to pull away. Yachi panicked and reached out, chasing Kiyoko's sweet lips and placing a hand on her soft cheek. Kiyoko let out a pleased hum and leaned back into the kiss. She wrapped an arm around Yachi's shoulder. Yachi sighed happily. She could melt into Kiyoko.

Suddenly Kiyoko rolled back and pulled Yachi with her. Yachi squealed in surprise, the kiss breaking, and she found her body on top of Kiyoko's. Kiyoko's breasts were pressing against her, so soft, so perfect, and she swallowed.

“Hey,” Kiyoko said and smiled.

“Hey,” Yachi said in return, her voice squeaking oddly.

Kiyoko smiled. Her arms were securely around Yachi's shoulders, her palms warm against Yachi's spine. Yachi placed her hand on Kiyoko's cheek again, thumb stroking the corner of her mouth. She leaned down to initiate a kiss, and Kiyoko answered it with enthusiasm.

Yachi felt like she was vibrating with joy when Kiyoko's tongue brushed against her lips, and she opened her mouth willingly. The kiss was deep yet soft, slow yet needy. Kiyoko's hands were leisurely wandering over Yachi's back, they were warm and Yachi was melting – until the hands slid down to her butt. She gasped in surprise, and Kiyoko tried to pull back from the kiss to presumably ask her if it was fine, but she held on to Kiyoko's cheeks with a bit more desperation and plunged her tongue into her mouth, and Kiyoko relaxed into the kiss again, hands remaining on Yachi's butt, fingers kneading softly. Encouraged by this, Yachi slid her left hand down Kiyoko's neck and to her chest. She hesitated a bit, slipped her touch to Kiyoko's side before gathering her courage and sliding it to Kiyoko's breast. Her heart was pounding, and her lips stuttered when she felt the soft breast under her hand, and for a while her brain halted completely. She then squeezed gently, testing the squishiness of Kiyoko's breast, and Kiyoko encouraged her by pulling her closer and licking over her lips.

“Touch me as much as you want, Hitoka-chan,” Kiyoko said, her voice breathless against Yachi's lips.

Yachi squeaked embarrassingly. The then shifted slightly to give her more room and slid her hand over Kiyoko's body. The shirt was slippery against her touch and she trailed down to Kiyoko's hips. Kiyoko's smile was encouraging. They kissed again, Kiyoko's hands against her neck and cheeks, and Yachi squeezed the hip under her hand.

“Do you want some more personal photos?” Kiyoko whispered against Yachi's lips.

It took a moment for the words to sink in, and when they did, Yachi's face heated up. She thought about Kiyoko baring her skin for her camera.

“Fuck,” she whispered reverently.

Kiyoko smiled and nuzzled their noses together.

“I was nervous about today,” she said quietly. “But having your full focus on me, having you turn your camera to me was so good.”

Yachi moaned quietly, thinking about Kiyoko being turned on by her taking photos.

“What do you say?” Kiyoko asked.

Yachi leaned in to kiss her once.

“I'll get my camera.”

She scrambled up and went to pick up her camera, hands shaking in nervous excitement. She turned to look at Kiyoko who was lounging on the set, much more relaxed now than before. Her hair was slightly out of place, the hem of her skirt revealing her soft legs. When she saw Yachi looking, she lifted the hem just a bit more to reveal more skin.

“Oh my god,” Yachi gasped.

She had a slight tremble in her hands as she hurried to get her camera ready. Kiyoko's smile was serene.

“How do you want me?” she asked.

Yachi froze with her eyes wide.

“Uh,” she managed.

Kiyoko continued to smile encouragingly.

“You're the professional,” she said. “Where does the lighting work the best? Do you want me to lie down or is this fine?”

Yachi wanted to tell her that she would look good in any lighting but focused on thinking about it professionally – or as professionally as she could with her long-time crush seductively spreading her legs for her.

“Um,” she started and cleared her throat. “That's fine.”

Kiyoko smiled and slid her hand over her revealed thigh, stopping to play with the edge of her stocking. Yachi's breath hitched as she raised the camera up.

“God,” she whispered to herself as she looked at Kiyoko through the camera.

Kiyoko's eyes were clouded over by desire. Yachi took a deep breath and focused on Kiyoko as a model. She crouched down to get a better angle, Kiyoko's eyes following the camera.

Having the camera between them made it easier for her to stop being so nervous. For a moment she focused on being a photographer, letting Kiyoko choose her poses and finding the best angle to capture them. Kiyoko had stripped out of her shirt, revealing her white lacy bra. The fabric was sheer enough for Yachi to see the outlines of her areolas. She made sure to capture that, the reverence she was feeling.

Eventually Kiyoko had her skirt rumpled around her waist. Her underwear was alluringly sheer white lace that Yachi wanted to touch to see if it was as soft as it looked. Over it lay a simple garter belt, white as well, and Yachi thought that it must have been a set.

Then she noticed the dark spot staining the crotch or Kiyoko’s panties.

“Fuck,” she whispered and bit her lip.

Kiyoko immediately knew what she had noticed and slid her hand down to frame the stain with her index and middle fingers.

“This is all for you,” she practically purred.

Yachi looked at the way her fingers were pressing against the full lips of her pussy. They looked so soft. She was mostly relaying on muscle memory to keep taking photos as Kiyoko teased herself with soft touches of her fingers. Yachi swore again when she slipped her hand under her panties. Yachi could see the impression of her hand through the fabric, knew exactly when Kiyoko pushed a finger inside herself, and not only because she threw her head back with a moan.

“Hitoka-chan,” she gasped and raised her head to look at Yachi with hazy eyes.

Yachi swallowed. She could feel how wet she had gotten, and it was getting harder to focus on the camera. She quickly set up a tripod and framed the camera to Kiyoko's upper body. Kiyoko looked at it with curiosity.

“This way,” Yachi said, “I can take photos remotely.”

Kiyoko smiled at that and reached out towards her.

“Come lie with me,” Kiyoko said.

Yachi didn't have to be told twice. She lay down next to Kiyoko and they were kissing before she had even properly set her remote aside. Kiyoko's hand was under her shirt and pulling it away, and she struggled out of the garment. Kiyoko was already reaching for her bra, and Yachi took it off as quickly as she possibly could. Kiyoko unclasped her own bra as well, but Yachi stopped her before she could take it off completely. Yachi pressed her hand onto Kiyoko’s breast, letting herself get used to the soft fullness of it. Then she slowly started peeling the bra away, fingers sliding against Kiyoko’s skin, feeling the hardness of her nipple. She pulled the bra off one breast and leaned down to kiss the revealed skin. Kiyoko sighed and lay back down, letting her do what she wanted. She explored Kiyoko’s skin, hands helping her keep touching where her mouth wasn’t kissing.

When Kiyoko’s bra was completely discarded, Yachi backed up just enough to look. Kiyoko’s breasts were bigger than she had thought, and she had a small mole under her right nipple. Yachi leaned down to kiss it, then continued her way down Kiyoko’s body, until her lips met the waistband of her skirt.

Kiyoko touched her chin and guided her back up, so they could kiss. Kiyoko’s hands were now travelling over Yachi’s body, cupping her breasts and kneading softly before one hand trailed down.

“Can I take these off?” Kiyoko asked, fingers playing with the button of Yachi’s jeans.

“Uh-huh,” Yachi nodded, unwilling to stop kissing.

They kissed again, Kiyoko’s tongue in Yachi’s mouth and her hand opening Yachi’s jeans before yanking them down as much as she could with one hand. Yachi reached down to help until she could kick the jeans off completely. She faintly tried to remember what pair of panties she had chosen to wear but Kiyoko’s tongue was effective in scattering any doubts she may have had on the sex appeal of her underwear.

“Hitoka-chan,” Kiyoko mumbled against their kiss, their breaths hot and moist between their mouths only slightly separated. “Can I touch you?”

“Please,” was all Yachi could bring herself to say before pulling Kiyoko back into the kiss.

Kiyoko’s hand was between her thighs, fingers sliding over her clothed pussy, and Yachi sighed, rolling her hips to give Kiyoko more room to touch. She let her own hands slide down Kiyoko’s back, one remaining behind her shoulders while the other slipped to her front. It took her a moment to find her way under Kiyoko’s skirt without looking, but when she did, she could feel that Kiyoko had soaked through her panties.

“Yes,” Kiyoko sighed. “Please, touch me.”

Yachi found herself eagerly pushing Kiyoko’s panties aside to touch skin. Kiyoko’s lips were shaved and soft; she must have gotten ready for this beforehand. Yachi wondered if she was completely shaved, but there would be time for that later – at least she hoped so. Kiyoko’s fingers were rubbing over her panties, a finger pressing between the lips to entice. Yachi pushed her fingers between Kiyoko’s wet folds, so hot and soft, and searched for her clit, having to push the panties aside better before she could get there. But when she finally did, when her fingers brushed against the hardened nub, Kiyoko moaned quietly into their kiss that had gotten sloppy, more tongues and breaths than lips.

Yachi smiled internally and continued rubbing Kiyoko’s clit in slow circles, enjoying all the tiny sounds it pulled out of Kiyoko. Kiyoko’s hand pulled up to push under Yachi’s panties, her fingers reaching back down to press against her clit. Yachi stroked over Kiyoko’s wetness, stopped to rub over her entrance before slowly pushing one finger inside, still testing, still uncertain, but Kiyoko reacted with a pleased hum that turned into a moan when Yachi pushed her finger farther inside. Kiyoko was wet and hot, her walls so smooth around Yachi’s finger. She slowly moved it out before pushing back in, revelling in the sounds Kiyoko made.

After a while Yachi found the courage to press a second finger inside, which Kiyoko welcomed with an enthusiastic moan and more eager touches against Yachi’s clit. Yachi rolled her hips to meet Kiyoko’s touch, lost in the feeling of Kiyoko’s walls contracting around her fingers.

“More,” Kiyoko gasped and sucked on Yachi’s lower lip.

Yachi complied by pushing in a third finger, now taking it less slow, pushing her fingers in with more meaning. Kiyoko was tight around her fingers, so wet that it was running down the back of Yachi’s hand, and each breath was a moan. Yachi tried thrusting her fingers faster, and Kiyoko arched her back. Their breasts were pressed together between them, Kiyoko was so soft, so perfect, her lips slick against Yachi’s mouth, and her fingers rubbing harder against her clit, every now and then dipping down to explore only to return wetter. Pleasure was pooling deep in Yachi’s gut, inside her hips, and she tried her best to angle her hand so that she could use her thumb to touch Kiyoko’s clit.

The air around them was moist and hot, Kiyoko’s body was rocking against Yachi, their tongues slipping against each other when they remembered that they were still trying to kiss. Yachi pushed her fingers in as deep as they would go, spreading them slightly as she focused on Kiyoko’s clit, her thumb clumsier than she wanted, but Kiyoko had no complaints. In fact, her walls were pulsing around Yachi’s fingers, her voice louder and her fingers rubbing against Yachi’s clit more erratically. Kiyoko’s free hand found its way to Yachi’s hair, fingers tangling into her locks as Kiyoko panted against their open mouths.

“Hitoka-chan,” Kiyoko moaned.

Her hips were rolling against Yachi’s hand and Yachi did her best to keep stroking her clit while keeping her fingers inside her spread just enough to make her feel tighter. She was having trouble concentrating on what she was doing as Kiyoko’s fingers against her clit sent sparks over her entire body, her hips pushing against the touch.

Before she knew it, Yachi was coming, her moan loud against Kiyoko’s mouth, body convulsing as she leaned closer, closer, as close as she could get, Kiyoko’s skin warm against her body, Kiyoko’s fingers still on her clit, dragging out her orgasm in warm waves of pleasure. Her eyes were closed as her voice disappeared into a soundless scream, lips crushed against Kiyoko’s mouth as her thighs shook. She felt her release gushing out of her, soaking through her panties, and she heard Kiyoko mumbling sweet nothings to her as she started to come down.

Kiyoko pulled her hand out of Yachi’s underwear and Yachi opened her eyes, her pussy still contracting and sensitive.

“You’re so beautiful, Hitoka-chan,” Kiyoko said.

Yachi kissed her as best as she could with her erratic breathing. She felt Kiyoko reach down, and soon her fingers met Yachi’s thumb at her clit.

“I’m close,” Kiyoko panted.

Yachi pushed a fourth finger inside Kiyoko’s tight pussy, earning a low breathy moan. Kiyoko was rubbing her own clit with quick strokes and Yachi fucked her with her fingers as hard as she could. Kiyoko pulled Yachi’s head closer, fingers tight in her hair, her pants hot against her mouth, and soon after she went rigid, her pussy tightening around Yachi’s fingers, her fingers faltering on her clit, so Yachi reached her thumb up to stroke her through her orgasm. Kiyoko was loud when she came, her moans high-pitched and sweet. She threw her right leg over Yachi’s hips to pull her closer and Yachi went willingly. Her fingers were coated with Kiyoko’s wetness and she continued moving her fingers until Kiyoko’s hips stuttered and she whined with oversensitivity.

Yachi carefully pulled her fingers out and Kiyoko’s lips were on her, pressing small kisses over her mouth and chin as she tried to catch her breath.

“You should take a picture,” Kiyoko whispered.

Yachi laughed. She reached back to find the remote, then rolled back to embrace Kiyoko, hoping that her hand was hiding the remote enough to not make it obvious. She pressed the shutter button once. Then Kiyoko kissed her again, and she pressed the button again.

Those photos may have been intended to be personal, but they gave her a win in the competition.

**Author's Note:**

> The photo was cropped around their shoulders, you perverts!
> 
> I'm done with kinktober thank god! Who would have guessed I'd get tired of writing sex hahaha
> 
> [mastodon](https://fandom.ink/@mean_whale) \- [writing list](https://mean-whale.dreamwidth.org/557.html)
> 
> [personal twitter](https://twitter.com/mean_whale) \- [linktree](https://linktr.ee/rtilhi)


End file.
